


Silent Message

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A silent message was passed between them as they settled in for the rest of the night.





	Silent Message

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Silent Message

## Silent Message

### by Gothic Spook

> Silent Message  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: Post - Audrey Pauley, DRR  
>  Summary: A silent message was passed between them as they settled in for the rest of the night. Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it. Spoilers: Audrey Pauley maybe  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know! Beta: Anna Greenway, THANK YOU! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was hard for Monica to speak. She could barely stay awake. As she whispered out Audrey's name to John, she saw shock and understanding take over his facial features. He turned to Dana who was still next to him in dazed that Monica was alive and breathing.
> 
> "I need to go and check on someone. Stay and watch Monica. Don't ... Don't let anything happen to her." Dana nodded her head, indicating that she would do as he said. John turned back to Monica and squeezed her hand which he still held tightly in his own. "I'll be right back. You're gonna be fine." He leant down and placed his lips gently on her temple. And then he hurriedly left the hospital room. 
> 
> Dana didn't know what to think. Monica had practically been dead, and now she wasn't, she had woken up with only a little while to spare. Dana did as John had asked. She had stayed and watched over Monica, not letting anything bad happen to her. Monica had fallen asleep a few seconds after John had left. It was an hour after John had originally left until he came back in the room. When he saw Monica unconscious he looked up at Dana, panicked. 
> 
> "She's okay, she's just sleeping off the effects of the drug that was given to her," Dana whispered in order not to wake Monica up. 
> 
> "Thank you," John barely whispered. 
> 
> "For what John?" Dana asked rhetorically. Dana walked towards him, so that she was looking him in the eye. "I didn't do anything. You were the one who put all the clues to this thing together. You believed what no one else would," She paused for a few seconds, giving him a few seconds to think about what she had just said to him. "I'm going to go home now, but I'll be back sometime tomorrow." Dana opened the room door and was about to leave but stopped. She didn't turn around to face John. "You know John. This could have turned out a lot differently. She may have never of woken up," And with that she left the room. 
> 
> The next morning John woke up with Monica in his arms. They were spooned together on the small hospital bed, John with his arms wrapped around Monica's body. He looked over her shoulder at her sleeping face and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. His smile turned into a grin at the memory of how they came to be in that position. 
> 
> It was sometime during the night, when the lights were out, everyone was sleeping and the sky was dark. Everyone was asleep, almost everyone. John was still awake watching Monica, making sure nothing would happen to her. He couldn't stop thinking about that night, when they talked about cat people and dog people. She had basically told him her heart and he had thrown it back in her face. He realised how often he had done that. She had been there for everything tragic in his life. And he cant ever remember her coming to him for help in her life. She had helped him through everything that happened with Luke, the divorce with his ex-wife, leaving the NYPD for the FBI, he had called her to DC to help him, she had come with no explanation as to why he needed her help. She had still come, simply because he had asked her to. 
> 
> She had left New Orleans for DC. Why? Because he asked her to. She had sacrificed everything for him, without receiving anything in return. That was going to change. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was happy. He would sacrifice anything and everything for her, that was what he planned to do. First John knew what he must do, he had to tell her the truth about what was in his heart. 
> 
> "John," he heard her whisper. He looked at her face and saw her eyes fluttering open. He gently squeezed her hand, the one he had not let go of since he had first came back. 
> 
> "Hey there sleeping beauty," John said, as she set her eyes on him. 
> 
> "Hey. What time is it?" She asked as she became more aware of her surroundings. 
> 
> "I'm not sure exactly. But its dark outside, so I'd say the middle of the night." 
> 
> "What are you doing here so late?" She asked him and looked at him questionably. 
> 
> "I'm watching over you." He replied with a smile. 
> 
> "You don't have to." 
> 
> "I want to," He told her. The way she was looking at him, it was the same way she had looked at him in the car the night of the accident. Except something was different. He wasn't afraid. He stood up and sat down next to her, where she was still lying down, watching his every move. "Monica ... I'm going to do something I should've done that night in the car." 
> 
> And with that he slowly leant down, giving her enough time to say no, push him away, or even hit him for trying to kiss her. But she didn't do any of those things. She leant up and met him halfway. He captured her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle, Testing the waters, experimenting with different pressures. But soon the all the passion that had been bottled up between them was set free and their mouths were opening, making the kiss more passionate and hungry. John had one hand caressing her cheek as the other rested lightly on her hip. Monica had one hand caressing the back of his neck, urging him to keep kissing her, her other hand was running aimless patterns around and on his back. 
> 
> Once they finally pulled apart neither spoke. They breathed heavily, trying to get their breathing back to normal from the mind blowing kiss that had left them both breathless. They looked into each others eyes and couldn't help but smile, they each saw their own feelings reflected in each others eyes. Monica moved away from John a little and pulled back the bed cover, silently inviting him to join her. He stretched out along next to her and laced his arms around her, her back against his chest. A silent message was passed between them as they settled in for the rest of the night. That silent message was the love they felt for each other. 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
